The interest in and the use of water beds has increased greatly in the last several years. This interest has resulted in many modifications and changes in the structure of such beds. The water bed structure as disclosed herein encompasses modifications from the normally constructed bed and although the inventors or the bed as described herein are knowledgeable in the art and are acquainted with the structures of such beds as are currently being produced, they have been unable to find a unit which embodies either the structure or the concepts as disclosed herein.
The normally provided water bed provides a fluid retaining bladder surrounded by a retaining frame with a continuous, solid support which provides the surface upon which the bladder rests. The bladder normally provides sufficient support for a person reclining thereon but should a person sit thereupon, the concentration of weight will often displace enough water to cause the person to sit upon the solid support. The amount of water and the size of the bladder, though comfortable to some persons, due to the undulations and water movement is disconcerting to other persons. One of the primary objects of this invention is to provide a water bed structure that will provide total body support to the person reclining thereon and will include a cushioning support upon which the bladder rests. The water bed structure as shown herein provides a bladder and a cushioning supporting structure to overcome the disadvantages of a normal water bed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a water bed construction which incorporates a fluid holding and retaining bladder of a sufficient thickness to provide total support for the body of a person reclining thereon while eliminating the fluid undulations associated with a fluid bladder of greater liquid capacity.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a water bed construction which includes a resilient frame therearound to retain the normal rectangular configuration of the bladder and providing a cushion therearound for the person using the same.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a water bed construction which includes a fluid retaining bladder and a resilient bladder receiving framework to provide support around the sides of the bladder and to support the flat underside thereof.